


Unrequited

by Arikos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Slow Updates, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikos/pseuds/Arikos
Summary: un·re·quit·ed/ˌənrəˈkwīdəd/adjective(of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It just popped up in my head and I was like okay, we can do this.   
> Enjoy! Short chapters!

        Mark was drunk. He’s been drinking more and more excessively lately, barely able to stand on his own two feet at this point. He wobbled a bit, but I managed to get him to sit down on the bed. He looked down at his lap in his drunken state, his posture poor as he slumped.

        “You better get some sleep, I’ll be in Taeil’s room.” I stood up from the bed. Mark, went to get up with me and I had to push him back down by his shoulders. He pouted.

        “I’m not going to sleep then.”

        “Mark...” what was I even going to say? Didn’t matter, because Mark was cutting me off with a glare that didn’t look entirely focused on me.

        “Seriously! I’m not going to sleep if you’re going to Taeil’s room. You have to stay here, then I’ll sleep.”

        “Really? What’re you, five? Here, let me pull back the covers and--” a sudden hand on my wrist stopped me from talking. Mark looked dead serious now, the comical drunken gaze he had was now gone, he looked almost mad.

        “You’re not going to his room. Sleep in here tonight,” he demanded. I sighed, peeling his hand off my wrist.

        “Mark--”

        “It can’t be Taeil, I don’t want you sleeping there.” he cut me off, slurring his words. I glared at him, annoyed.

        “Okay fine, how about Jungwoo?” he gave me a look, but agreed to it. He wasn’t closing his eyes, so I asked him why. He told me because he wanted me to stay. I gave in and agreed to sit in the room until he fell asleep, but he wasn’t satisfied until my actual being was in the bed with him, the covers laying over us. He got comfy, making himself right at home. 

        “Remember when we did this?” my heart was picking up pace. I slammed my eyes shut. I didn’t want to make myself remember anything, I want to keep my mind in the present. I can’t let myself slip to the past. 

        “Mhm,” 

        “That’s good, I’m glad you remember…” I didn’t answer then, not trusting my voice enough to say anything. It was quiet for awhile, until I felt his arms enclosing around me. I tensed and moved to pry his arms off me but he already released me, his face sour. 

        He sensed it, “You won’t let me touch you anymore.” it was a statement that filled the air with a strange feeling. I know I haven’t, and it wasn’t on purpose. Maybe in the beginning, but now it’s just something I want to avoid subconsciously. I didn’t say anything back to him.

        “Remember when you’d let me hug you?”

        “Mhm,”

        “Why won’t you let me do it anymore?” his cold fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt. My heart jumped into my throat, and I was grabbing his wrist faster than I thought I could. I shook my head.

        “Look, no for real look at me,”cold hands enclosed around my face, and I was looking into dazed brown eyes that seemed to look straight past me, “I miss this, y’know? Like, I miss being so close like...I miss being so special to you…” he trailed off. I sighed, already knowing where this was headed. I gently pried his hands off my face and laid them on the bed. My breath got caught in my lungs as I tried to scoot away.  _ Not right now, I’d rather not talk about it here.  _

        “When will you let me touch you again?” he asked, blinking in his drunken haze, “I miss hugging you…”

        Instead of answering his question, I asked my own, “Why won’t you let me sleep in Taeil’s room?” my question was stupid, but I needed something to distract him from the topic he kept pressing. 

        “Why would I let you sleep anywhere that isn’t here, Donghyuck?  _ This  _ is your room— and yet, you insist in sleeping somewhere else.”

        “You see me everyday, literally.” 

        “That’s different. I see you all day, sure, but you’re friendly with everyone else, laughing it up with everyone else, being clingy with everyone else and what do I get? A passing smile and maybe some aegyo if you’re really feeling good that day.” I was bewildered by his statement, putting all his drunken mess to the side. He decides to complain about that now?

        “You’re so selfish!” I said, sitting up and moving to slip from the bed but Mark’s hand stopped me. 

         “How am I selfish? Everyone’s enjoying my best friend but me!” 

        “Your best friend gave you everything, Mark!” I snatched my wrist so fast I got a burn. “But you’re too stupid to understand, sober or not.” why is it that I tried my _ hardest _ to avoid this topic, I end up yelling my way into it anyway? 

        “I may be drunk,” Mark started off, his voice low and almost dangerous— face turning pink as he slowly sat up, “but I am not stupid. You don’t want to hang around me like you used to? Fine. But don’t rub it in my face, okay? I don’t know when you decided to get all buddy-buddy with Taeil, but it pisses me off. I don’t like it when people touch you, I don’t like it when you touch other people, simple as that.” tears were almost spewing from my eyes at this point. I wanted to weep. Why doesn’t he get it? 

        Why am I even trying to fight him on this? There was no use in trying to get him to be logical, especially in this state. 

        But alas, my emotions got the best of me, “I used to let you take up all my time and attention, y’know? But it’s different now, I want to be closer to the other members because it’s just something I want. You get to have a “soulmate”, and get to say all these things about how close you and Jaehyun are but who do I say that about? You. And only you.”

        “Cut the bullshit, what happened? What made you change your mind?”

        “Does something have to happen for me to realize that I was  _ obsessed  _ with you?” 

        “Yes,”

        I almost laughed, “You’re ridiculous, I’m going to bed.” I swung my legs over and made my way for the door, thankful that Mark didn’t attempt to stop me once more.


End file.
